Fly in the Freedom
Fly in the Freedom by Tabitha Fair is a song on Just Dance College Ruled. Dancer The dancer is wearing the heart on her chest. Background Gold Moves All Gold moves Mashup Gold Move: 1, 3: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. (Who R Who We R) Gold Move 2, 4: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by the hips. (Done during U Can't Touch This) Gold Move 5: A punch in the air. (Never Gonna Give You Up) Mashup Here's a Mashup Dancers (No Repeats) *Fly in the Freedom (JD:CR) *Body Movin (JD2) *Maneater (JD4) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Funplex (JD) *Make a Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Pump Up the Volume (JD2) *Sympathy for a Devil (JD2) *Maneater (JD4) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Funplex (JD) *Make a Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Pump Up the Volume (JD2) *Let's Go to The Mall (JD3) *Dun N Dusted (JD3) *Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Smile (JD:CR) *Red (JD:CR) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Sympathy for a Devil (JD2) *Dun N Dusted (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Fly in the Freedom (JD:CR) Appearance in the Mashup Fly in the Freedom ''appears in the following mashup *Bring Me to Life '(Monsters)' *How Will I Know '(Girl Power)' *Here We Go Again *Booty '(Fitness)' *The Monster '(Monsters)' *Thriller '(Monsters)' *Jazzy Jazzy (Told Me What Do I Want) '(Sleazy Girls)' *Hello Kitty Trivia *This is a only Tabitha Fair in the game. *This dancer was featured by SEGA *This dancer looks sleezy bat. *This song's time limit is 4:56, The Just Dance College Ruled version time limit is 4:34. *This song is covered by' The Girly Team'''. *For those of you who don't know and were wondering why this song is on a Sonic the Hedgehog game soundtrack, it's because it's the official theme song for the character Rouge the Bat. **However, The dancer must been used **However, Stay The Night, Red, Smile, and Fly in the Freedom are only 4 female. **This is a only song that have this character used. *This is a ninth song by The Girly Team, First is Baby One More Time by Britney Spears, Second is Twist and Shake It by Ben Wheeler and Tara Chinn, Third is Opps... I Did It Again by Britney Spears, Fourth is So Glamorous by Harlin James and Clav, Fifth is Flashdance ... What a Feeling by Irene Cara, Sixth is Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) by Los Del Rio, Seventh is Open Your Heart by Madonna, Eighth is (You Driving Me) Crazy by Britney Spears. *If you get 5 stars for the mashup, you unlocked Sticks from "Sonic Boom (2014 version)" avatar. **The avatar will unlocked after the section "SEGA meets Ubisoft" on Uplay Just Dance College Ruled 2,3, 4, and 5 *I Kissed a Girl does not appeared in the following mashup and replaced to Starships. *"Fated" should been censored, because it's referred to drug. Videos Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs with video games Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routine Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Alternate Routines Category:Popular Songs Category:Covered Category:Covered Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:2000's Category:Dancers from Video games Category:Songs from video games Category:Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 Songs Category:SEGA Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Juliana Herrera